The field of this disclosure relates generally to substantially aligned boron nitride nano-element arrays and, particularly, to nano-element arrays prepared by contacting a carbon nano-element array with a source of boron and nitrogen. Other aspects include methods for preparing such arrays and methods for their use such as, for example, use as a heat sink or as a thermally conductivity interface in microelectronic devices.
Microelectronic devices are conventionally manufactured with materials such as, for example, gaskets, welds, greases, adhesives and pastes located between device components. These materials act as a thermal interface in that they dissipate heat away from the electronic components during use and store the heat until the device is no longer in use (i.e., act as a heat sink) and, additionally or alternatively, conduct heat from the component to a heat sink such as, for example, a copper heat sink, a graphite-based chip strap, a dielectric layer and the surface of the device.
Carbon nanotubes have been explored as a potential thermal interface in electronic devices. However, carbon nanotubes, in addition to being thermally conductive, are electrically conductive. As a result, when a portion of a carbon nanotube interface in conventional electronic devices dislodges due to collision, age or repeated transport of the device (e.g., as in handheld devices or devices used in transportation), the dislodged electrically conductive nanotubes may contact an active region of the device and may cause the device to short-circuit. Such events may potentially cause failure of the device.
A need exists for materials that are not electrically conductive but which have a high thermal conductivity, allowing the materials to be a heat sink for a heat-generating component or to act as thermal interface between the component and a heat sink. A need also exists for processes for preparing such arrays and for using the arrays in electrical devices.